


Riding Faster than Night

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captive, Love, Motorbike, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack have Isaac<br/>From the sounds of things, it wont end well for him.<br/>Isaac is holding out for a Hero.<br/>Isaac has been taken, Scott knows this feels this.<br/>He wont let it stand, no matter what.<br/>He has to be faster than night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Faster than Night

Isaac was thrown roughly on to the wooden table. He struggled but stronger hands than his held him down. He growled and struggled again and one of the twins slammed him in the stomach.

“You know Isaac, it’s a shame really.” The cultured voice of Deucalion came at Isaac and a clawed hand pressed down on his fore head forcing his head back. “Boyd and Erica didn’t know what I needed to know. They never really hung around him all that much, don’t know him at all really. That leaves you.”

“I’ll… I’ll never tell you about Derek or the Pack!” Isaac spat out, refusing to give away anything about his family.

Deucalion grinned as he leaned over. “Who said anything about Derek? I know all I need to about him. What I need to know about is Scott.”

“Scott?” Isaac was both stunned by the claim and scared for his mate. “Why Scott?”

“Well you don’t need to know that do you puppy boy.” Deucalion said and forced Isaac’s head to the side and with his other clawed dug into the teen’s neck.

Isaac screamed into the night.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott gasped as a white hot feeling burned in his chest forcing him forward as he clutched at his the pain his eyes going golden. “ISAAC!” He instinctively knew.

Scott sprang up from his computer chair where he had been sitting working on his English essay and jammed his feet into the boots that were waiting by the door. Grabbing his jacket he ran out of his bedroom and down the hallway. Reaching the stairs he vaulted down them landing with a thud at the bottom.

Melissa stood at the door to the living room having witnessed Scott vault down the stairs and was once more reminded that her son was no longer human. “Scott… What?” She asked.

Scott looked over at her and his eyes were still golden and his fangs were out. “Isaac’s in trouble!” He told her moving towards the front door.

Melissa wanted to tell him ‘no, don’t go’, but she knew that that wasn’t an option any more. That and it was Isaac, someone that was special to her son. “Go!” She told him instead.

Scott paused for a moment and gave her a grateful look for her permission.

Pulling the door open he ran from the house and to the garage at the side, sitting in front of it was his mom’s sedan. Next to it however was his newest purchase, the one that had given him a sense of grown up freedom, his motorcycle. It wasn’t the most expensive model or the newest, but it was fast and it was black and it was his.

Pulling on the black helmet that had been sitting on the seat, he then swung his leg over and turned the key. The engine roared into life and Scott couldn’t help the small fizz of excitement he felt at the noise and the feeling.

Gunning the engine he pointed the bike towards town and Isaac.

..oo00OO00oo..

 

Ethan scowled at the semi lucid form lying on the table. “Did you get what you need?” He asked.

“Oh I got something alright. Not sure if it’s what I need, but I do know something else now that is just as good.” Deucalion smile as he talked, reaching down he patted Isaac on the head like he was a good dog. “This one is far more valuable to us. Even if we decide to not keep him around we can still use his death to hurt Scott in far more delicious ways that I could even have imagined.”

Aiden’s brows creased in confusion and Ethan’s followed. “Why?” Aiden asked.

Deucalion smiled at them. “Because this little puppy loves our potential problem, and he loves him back. I felt the mate bond between the two of them while I was routing around in his curly head.”

Kali stepped forward. “Mates? What about the hunter girl?”

Deucalion smirked. “First loves are always amongst the brightest. It’s easy to see that Scott still carries a flame for her, but this one, this one right here, he is his actual mate, something they are only starting to realise themselves.”

Kalie traces a claw down the side of Isaac’s jaw and he moaned. “Well, well, well.” She said to herself.

Ethan asked. “So what, we kill him and string up his remains to make it hurt, or have him disappear to distract him?”

Deucalion paused and rubbed a hand over his jaw. “So many tempting options. We could keep him captive and work on him till he’s an obedient hound, have him stick the knife into Scott when he least expects it. Just never let him be found so Scott always looks for his lost mate. Return him and have Scott fall apart trying to keep us away. So many tempting options indeed.”

Ethan and Aiden exchanged amused looks and kali and Ennis looked thoughtful.

Ethan came over to the table and grasping Isaac’s head twisted it back and forward like he was evaluating Isaac’s worth. “I vote we play with him, he looks like he would be a fun puppy to train.” Aiden joined his twin with a similar twisted grin on his face.

Ennis snorted. “We should just gut him and leave him. Demoralise the little shit.”

Deucalion tuted. “Now, now, show some imagination Ennis, there is so much fun to have.”

Kali moved beside Ennis and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. “Lessons could be fun and physical.” She told him and Ennis smiled at that.

Deucalion returned his gaze back to Isaac and turning his head to the side again stuck his clawed hand back into the boy’s neck.

..oo00OO00oo..

The engine gunned causing Ethan and Aiden to turn towards the large plate glass window that dominated the west wall.

“What the hell…?” Aiden said as the black bike smashed through the glass spraying shards of glass over the twins. The bike slammed into the identical pair and threw them against the wall stunning the pair.

Kali and Ennis turned towards the noise and saw Scott leaping from the bike and even as Ennis tried to defend himself he was on him smashing his fist into his face knocking Ennis cold.

Kali snarled and sprang forward to catch the Alpha potential. Scott surprised her and sprang forward himself and smashed his helmeted head into her jaw snapping her head back and knocking her out as well.

Wasting no time Scott was at table and with a swipe of clawed gloved hands he freed Isaac from the bonds that were holding him down. Pulling his helmet off he reached for Isaac’s face and gently and almost revenantily touched the teen’s prone form and tried to rouse him. “Isaac… Isaac. Come on, please. Isaac!”

Isaac groaned and stirred softly. Scott put a hand behind Isaac’s neck to try and lift him and cursed when he felt the claw marks at the back of his neck. “What did they do to you?” he asked.

“Well, we got what we needed too.” Deucalion’s voice came from off to the side of the room in the shadows. He stepped forward and the red glow of his eyes was defused by his milky white pupils.

Scott took a defensive stance next to Isaac. “You’re not keeping him.” He told Deucalion.

Deucalion smiles. “We’ll see.”

Kali sprang from the ground where she had stirred as Deucalion was talking. Hands reaching out to grab Scott and cripple him.

Scott ducked on instinct and spun around throwing his clawed hand out.

A jet of red sprayed across the floor and a body slumped with a weighted thud.

A slow clapping filled the room. “You surprise me Mr McCall. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Deucalion told him, a sour expression on his face.

Scott looked over at Deucalion and his fangs were extended and his face was morphed into that of his wolf self. As he stared at the blind man his eyes bled from yellow to red, and then to black. “I do what I have to, to protect what is mine.” He snarled.

Isaac had stirred and was groggily looking at Scott taking in the change. Scott Stood and grabbed Isaac helping the teen from the table, as he got him to his feet Scott lent in and kissed Isaac and Isaac held onto Scott like he was breathing life into his body. Scott lent back and brushed a curl from Isaac’s fringe. “I will always find you.” Isaac nodded and knew it was true, Scott helped him towards the bike and helped Isaac onto the back of the bike.

As they did the other Alpha’s were stirring and starting to take in the fallen form of Kali and the missing Isaac.

Scott gunned the bike and skidding it he fled the room and back into the night.

“Hold on to me tight, Isaac. Isaac you have to hold on!” Scott shouted as he gunned the engine and got what speed he could from the bike.

Isaac lent forward and held his mate. “Knew you would come for me.” He mumbled as he held on as tight as he could, his head pressing against Scott’s back.

Scott swore to Isaac. “I will always come for you Isaac. Always find you, always come for you.”

Isaac nodded into Scott’s back.

“Always love you!” Scott told him over the roaring engine.

Isaac looked up and knew that Scott was telling him the truth. “Love you as well.” He reposed and held on tighter to Scott and pressed his forehead into Scott’s shoulder again, feeling the bond between them.

 


End file.
